Only Time
by Hotaru170
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic, 'Forsaken'. After being swallowed by the lifestream, where are Yuffie and Vincent? How did the others react to their absence? How did the lifestream affect them? Yuffetine
1. Only Time: Prologue

Only Time  
By: Hotaru170  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. I didn't write this story for profit, just for the enjoyment of myself and others.  
  
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic, 'Forsaken'. I suggest you reading that one before this one. Yuffie and Vincent were left behind after the final battle with Sephiroth and found comfort and love in each others arms before the lifestream swallowed them. Did they survive? If so, then where are they and how did the lifestream affect them?  
  
Prologue: Missing Comrades  
  
The Highwind was relatively quiet after its occupants watched the wonder of Holy. The group that was Avalanche were tired and somber after their defeat of Sephiroth and Jenova. They had lost and gained alot in their travels. Now they were content to remain quiet and enjoy their victory. However, this victory would soon be shattered when a member of the group would realize a tragic and most horrific mistake.  
  
Tifa stood on the deck on the Highwind looking out across the land passing by below her. She was relieved that their nightmare was finally over but for some reason she felt something nagging at the back of her mind. She turned around to look at the rest of her teammates. When she looked at the quiet and somber faces of her comrades, the nagging feeling at the back of her mind became a screaming voice. 'Yuffie and Vincent!'  
She gasped for breath when realization dawned on her and she screamed, "Oh my god!"  
  
Cloud and the other jumped at her sudden outburst. Cloud ran over to her and asked, "Whats wrong Tifa? Is everything alright?"  
  
Tifa's eyes started tearing up and she said, "No! Everything is not alright! Yuffie and Vincent are missing!"  
  
All of Avalanche exclaimed, "WHAT?!"  
  
They looked around and much to their horror, Tifa's outburst was true. The spunky little ninja that they all came to care for, despite some claims of a few that she was 'a pesky brat', and the stotic and quiet enigma that was Vincent Valentine, were nowhere to be found.  
With a curse and a cigarette already in his mouth, Cid Highwind ran to the cockpit of the Highwind. The rest of Avalanche followed close behind him with their recent victory forgotten and a search about to begin.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, I wasn't planning on making a sequel to Forsaken but after much consideration I decided to. I couldn't very well disappoint my readers, now could I?! ^_^ This is only a little preview of what is to come! Let me know what you think! Peace! Don't forget to leave a review! 


	2. Only Time: Chapter 1

Only Time  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. I have gained no profit from this (NO DUH!) and have written it for the enjoyment of others and myself. Okay now that I got that out of the way, lets get on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1: One Down and One to Go  
  
Drip Drip Drip...  
  
The lifestream flowed through the veins of the planet as it has always done. The soul of a familiar Ancient was restless when it felt a familiar presence flowing through the lifestream. The soul of this person wasn't ready to return to the planet yet. They were still alive.  
  
A young woman with long brown hair and a pink dress covered in a red jacket floated in the lifestream searching for the familiar presence. Every time she got a lock on the person's position it would change and move further and further away. The young woman's name was Aeris. The beloved Ancient that was a part of Avalanche until Sephiroth killed her.  
  
'Why will you not let me find this person?' Aeris asked the planet.  
  
'Because when a new crisis arrives I will need this person to be strong in order to defeat the enemy when it arrives. The only way that this can happen is if they stay here for one cycle and become something similar to an ancient but far more powerful. They will no longer need materia to use magic or summon espers.' The planet explained to Aeris.  
  
Aeris sighed sadly. 'Can I at least find this person and see who it is? I'm sure they will need some company in order to stay sane in this place. The living were not meant to be in the realm of the dead.'  
  
'I know this child but this being is already strong in spirit. Hmm, but perhaps it wouldn't hurt for her to have you as company after all. I'm sure she would love to see a dear friend such as you.'  
  
Aeris was shocked and puzzled. 'You mean it's a girl and I know her?'  
  
'Yes, you know her quite well child. You were a part of her group before your death. Her name is Yuffie Kisaragi of the Shinobi clan and heir to Wutai.'  
  
Aeris gasped. 'I didn't expect it to be Yuffie but then again she was always strong in spirit and combat as well. Oh I hope she is okay. I must find her now. Can you show me where she is?'  
  
'All you have to do is go where your heart takes you and you will find her but don't tell her anything of our conversation. If she asks you why she cannot leave then simply tell her that you don't know. If you wish you may help her train and let her know that she will need not worry of food or water. The lifestream will provide her with all of her physical needs. Now go and be with your friend my child.'  
  
Aeris nodded and went in search of Yuffie.

Meanwhile while with Cloud and the others...  
  
Cloud had broken up the Avalanche into three teams. The first team was Tifa and himself. The second team was Cid and Nanaki (Red XIII). And last but not least the third team was Barret and Cait Sith. They each were assigned a specific area to search and were to inform the others of their findings via PHS.  
Team one had the center of the Northern Crater. Team two had the west side of the crater and team three had the east side of the crater.  
  
They searched for hours until they were on the brink of exhaustion but they refused to rest. They efforts would soon be rewarded when a glimmer of hope appeared.  
  
Cloud and Tifa were at the edge of a large mako pool in the center of the crater. The ground was littered with debris of all kinds but a strip of red caught Tifa's attention under a pile of rumble. On closer inspection, she gasped when she saw a bronze claw sticking out from underneath some nearby debris. She turned around and yelled, "Cloud, come over here quick! I think I found Vincent!"  
  
At hearing her call Cloud immediately took off in her direction and they both heaved the heavy debris up to find the battered body of Vincent Valentine.  
  
Tifa gasped and leaned over his body. He was covered in cuts and bruises. She put her hand on his neck checking for a pulse and was astonished to find one. It wasn't very strong but it was steady. She turned to Cloud and said, "He is still alive Cloud. Hurry and call Cid and the others. We need to get him back to the Highwind."  
  
Cloud pulled out his PHS and dialed Cid's number. Once he picked up, Cloud said, "We need the Highwind up here now. We found Vincent and he is still alive. Yeah, we are located in the center of the crater by a large mako pool. Hurry!" He hung up the PHS and said, "Cid is on his way back and he'll be here ASAP. Come on lets get Vincent ready to be lifted up on a stretcher. I don't think anyone will be able to climb up the ladder carrying him."  
With that said, Cloud and Tifa moved Vincent to more level ground to make the Highwind's approach easier.  
  
After the team had successfully rescued Vincent they decided to take a short brake and continue their search for Yuffie when they regained some strength.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay, okay! I know it wasn't very long but I have been extremely short on time so I had to make due here. Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update very soon. Peace out! Jennifer (Hotaru170)


	3. Only Time: Chapter 2

Only Time  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters! Poor me!  
  
Recap: After the team had successfully rescued Vincent they decided to take a short break and continue their search for Yuffie when they regained some strength.  
  
Chapter 2: Left Behind  
  
Drip drip drip...  
  
"Yuffie." A mysterious voice called to the young shinobi.  
  
The young shinobi stirred.  
  
"Yuffie. Wake up." The voice repeated.  
  
This time the shinobi moaned. "W-where am I-I?" She asked.  
  
"Open your eyes and find out." The voice replied softly.  
  
Yuffie opened her eyes slowly. All she could see was a blurry figure surrounded by green light. She blinked serveral more times before she could manage make out the figure's clothes. A pink dress and a small red overcoat. The face was still blurry. 'There is something familiar about this person.' She thought to herself.  
  
The figure giggled and said, "Don't worry. Your sight will clear up in a minute. Your body is just trying to adapt to your surroundings."  
  
Yuffie was confused. "What surroundings?" She asked nervously. 'Please let it all be a bad dream! The last thing I remember is Vincent holding me before we were swallowed by the lifestream.' She thought to herself.  
  
The still blurry figures sighed sadly and thought. 'Here it goes. I hope she doesn't freak out to bad.' "Yuffie, I don't want you to freak out but you have to know where you are. You are in the Lifestream."  
  
Yuffie was struck speechless.  
  
'Oh dear! I think I could have delivered the news a little more easily.' She sighed again. 'Maybe I better tell her who I am. Hopefully she will calm down some so I can tell her she isn't dead.'  
"Yuffie, do you know who I am?" The figure asked quietly.  
  
Yuffie composed herself. "Umm, I'm not sure. You seem very familiar but I still can't see well to look at your face." She replied calmly but her thoughts were one big mess. 'Vinnie! Please be okay!'  
  
The figure smiled to herself. "It just so happens that we know each other Yuffie. Now, I may be dead but I assure you. You are most alive."  
  
Yuffie's mouth fell open in shock. "Y-You mean that I'm a-alive and that I k-know you?" She stuttered.  
  
The figure giggled at Yuffie. "Why Yuffie, could you ever forget your dear friend, Aeris?!" She asked playfully.  
  
Yuffie's mouth fell open in shock once again. Suddenly she squealed in delight and lunged for the beloved flower girl.  
  
Aeris caught the young shinobi and laughed. "Its so good to see you again Yuffie. You have no idea how much I have missed you all!"  
  
Yuffie's vision finally cleared and she could see that Aeris was indeed there. She smiled sadly. "Yes I do. Its just as much as all of Avalanche has missed you. Especially Cloud!" She replied.  
She frowned right after she mentioned Cloud and Avalanche. 'Some friends they turned out to be!' She thought angrily.  
  
Aeris noticed her frown. 'I wonder what made her sad and angry all of a sudden.'  
"Yuffie, what is the matter?" Aeris asked quietly.  
  
Yuffie looked at Aeris and saw the concern in her eyes. "Well, I not sure how to tell you." She said.  
  
Aeris smiled and said. "Just take your time, Yuffie."  
  
Yuffie sighed and shook her head. "It's just that after Sephiroth killed you, I was devastated. I was upset that I couldn't stop him. Well, afterwards I thought that we had all gotten closer and became better friends. Even Vincent was a little more open. Anyways, after we defeated Sephiroth for good, we had to get out of there fast because the place was collapsing around us. The Highwind swooped down so we could board it. We had to climb up the crater walls. Well Cloud was helping Tifa at the top. Barret was helping Cait right below Cloud and Tifa. Cid and Nanaki were just below Barret and Cait. Vincent and I were covering the rear like we usually did. Well, after Cid and Nanaki climbed off of the ledge right above me and Vinnie. It collapsed. Vincent pulled me out of the way just before it would have smashed me into Yuffie-pudding. He saved my life. We thought that Cid and Nanaki would tell the others about the ledge and that we were still down below." Yuffie paused for a minute when her eyes started watering.  
  
Aeris had a bad feeling of where this story was leading. 'It would explain how she got here in the first place.'  
  
After a few seconds, Yuffie calmed herself. "Like I was saying. Vincent and I were stuck down below. There was no way that we could make that kind of jump. Not even though we were the most agile of the group. I shouted to Cid and Nanaki before they boarded the Highwind. I screamed and screamed but they never turned around. Dammit, even Vincent yelled for them and not once did they turn back to help. Vincent hardly ever talked and he never yelled at anyone before. He was always so quiet. After Cid and Nanaki were out of our sight, the unthinkable happened. Our so called friends, the ones we laughed and cried with, fought together to save the planet and stop Sephiroth, left us behind without ever looking back." Yuffie explained.  
  
Aeris was crying now and Yuffie was trying to hold her tears back.  
  
Aeris grabbed Yuffie into and hug and the dam holding back her tears broke. She cried her heart out in the arms of the flower girl. She cried for Vincent. She cried for the chance that they lost to have a life together. Most of all, she cried because they were left behind by the only friends she ever had.  
  
To be continued...  
  
AN: Okay that was like a sad chapter. I knew it might help if I gave you the story of how Yuffie and Vincent were left behind. In the game nobody ever knew what happened to Yuffie and Vincent at the end of the game. It totally pissed me off too. This is the main reason for this fic. You can use your imagination and still have a plausable answer. I want to say that I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short but I have another topic for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review if you did. Ja ne!  
  
Jennifer (Hotaru170) 


	4. Only Time: Chapter 3

Only Time  
  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh Do I really have to put this in every single chapter?! Everyone already knows that I do not own Final Fantasy or anything other than my collection of swords and anime videos and dvds. If I did own Final Fantasy, I wouldn't have to write fanfic about it, now would I?! LOL! Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry its kinda short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
  
Recap: Aeris grabbed Yuffie into and hug and the dam holding back her tears broke. She cried her heart out in the arms of the flower girl. She cried for Vincent. She cried for the chance that they lost to have a life together. Most of all, she cried because they were left behind by the only friends she ever had.  
  
Chapter 3: Watch out, cause Vinnie is pissed!!  
  
After some rest and recuperation, the remaining members of Avalanche set out to continue their search for the young shinobi.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Highwind, Vincent Valentine was waking up. The staff that was looking over him while the other members of Avalanche were out, were more than a little scared. They had never seen someone heal so quickly.  
  
Vincent cracked his eyes open slowly only to shut them quickly as the light above him burned his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again and blinked a few times. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he was able to see clearly. He found himself inside the sick bay of the Highwind.  
  
He glanced around the room and saw two of the Highwind's staff standing nervously by the door, ready to bolt from the room if need be. He put his hand to his head and tried to remember what happened and how he got here.  
  
'I remember we were in the North Crater to stop Sephiroth. We defeated him but only barely. Then the walls of the crater started to collapse. I remember climbing the ledges until the one above me collapsed after Nanaki and Cid climbed off of it. I was stuck down below with Yuffie...' His thoughts trailed off as everything came rushing back. He bolted out of the bed with inhuman speed.  
  
The two staff members standing by the door nearly jumped out of their skin at Vincent's sudden actions.  
  
Vincent glanced around in panic until he remembered the two guys standing at the door. He rushed over to them and demanded. "Where is Yuffie?! Where is the rest of Avalanche?!" (AN: A bit OOC for Vinnie but hey this is my fic after all...LOL)  
  
One of the staff guys nervously replied. "I believe that the remaining members of Avalanche went out to search for Miss Yuffie about an hour ago."  
  
Vincent clenched his fists and visibly shook with surpressed anger. The staff members took this as the cue to get out of the room and fast.  
  
A few moments later, an inhuman roar was heard from the Highwind's Sick Bay.

* * *

On the ground of the Northern Crater  
  
When the roar reached the ears of Avalanche, Cloud tripped and fell face first into the dirt. Tifa screamed in fright. Barret spewed the water that he drank from his canteen over an equally scared and surprised Cait Sith. Cid almost inhaled his entire cigarette and Nanaki's fur and tail stood straight up.  
  
After Cid dislodged the cigarette from his throat, he asked. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
Cloud picked himself off the ground and brushed the dirt from his face. "I believe that means that Vincent is awake now and it seems he is extremely pissed." Cloud said grimly.  
  
Tifa shuddered in fear and asked. "So what do we do now?"  
  
Nanaki sighed sadly and said. "We have to tell him the truth and try to find a way to apoligize for leaving him behind in the first place. However, I doubt that things will ever be the same after our careless actions. We left two of our friends behind, although it was unintentionally, it isn't something that can be easily forgotten or forgiven. Even is Vincent does forgive us for leaving him behind, I doubt that he will forgive us for leaving Yuffie behind as well."  
  
All of Avalanche had unshed tears in their eyes as they understood finality of their actions. Yuffie was dead because of them. Vincent is pissed off and will probably leave never to be seen or heard from again. Then to make matters worse, they would have to go to Wutai and tell Lord Godo that they left behind his only daughter and heir.  
  
Tifa finally let the tears in her eyes fall and she said. "First Aeris is killed and now Yuffie is dead. Vincent probably hates us and there is nothing we can do to change that."  
  
Just as Tifa finished her sentence, the Highwind was spotted flying towards them. It came to a halt above their current location.  
  
Avalanche looked up in surprise as a ladder dropped down in front of them and a very pissed Vincent made his way down quickly.  
  
Cloud gulped nervously as Vincent blood red eyes locked on him. He could see the anger literally swirling in his eyes. Each and every member of Avalanche knew that anyone that got on the bad side of Vincent would have hell to pay. Now here they were on the recieving end of his anger-filled glare and they finally understood why all of his enemies feared him.  
  
"You have some explaining to do, Strife." Vincent's normally monotone voice held an underlying threat if he was not answered.  
  
Cloud nodded nervously and proceded to explain the situation of how Yuffie and he were accidently left behind. He also explained where they found him. Last but not least, he had to explain to a upset Vincent Valentine that there was no sign of their shinobi companion.  
  
Vincent took all the information in while not revealing any of his thoughts. 'Fate has always been unkind to me in the past. Now that I found a new reason to live, fate steps in again and snatches everything way in the blink of an eye. Yuffie. You can't be dead. I know you are alive somewhere and I won't stop until I find you.' Vincent looked at the remorse on the faces of his comrades but couldn't bring himself to forgive them just yet.  
  
'God forbid that if Yuffie is dead then it would be because of their careless actions.' He thought solemnly. For now he would keep his hopes of Yuffie being alive to himself and search for her on his own. He looked at the members of Avalanche before turning around and climbing back up the ladder without saying a word.  
  
Cid shook his head and said. "Well at least he didn't kill you Spike. I don't think he'll be around much longer."  
  
Cloud nodded in agreement. After several more seconds he sighed and said. "Lets make one more sweep before we'll call off the search. If Yuffie was here we would have found her by now. Come on." He turned and lead the group through one more search.  
  
After two more hours of searching, Avalanche called off their search for Yuffie and boarded the Highwind in a somber mood.

* * *

Avalanche decided to make a last effort to look for Yuffie and searched the only other place where the Lifestream surfaced.  
  
After an unbearing search in and around Mideel, Cloud concluded that their next stop would have to be Wutai. They needed to inform Lord Godo of his daughter's death. He also announced that a monument in Aeris' and Yuffie's name would be constructed in Kalm in order to honor their sacrifice for the planet and its inhabitants.

* * *

When Vincent heard Cloud's decision about the monument, he decided that now was the time for him to part ways with Avalanche. He would go on his search for Yuffie. He only prayed he would find her alive and well.  
  
On the way to Wutai, Vincent went to the small chocobo stables on the Highwind and packed up Yuffie's gold chocobo, Hikaru. He did have his own but Yuffie's was much faster and had better stamina. Once he packed up all of his supplies, he mounted Hikaru and led her out of the stable.  
  
As the Highwind landed a few miles outside of Wutai, Vincent led Hikaru down the loading ramp. He looked towards Wutai and said. "I'll find you, Yuffie. I promise." With those final words, Vincent turned the chocobo around and headed east over the ocean.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

Well, this chapter didn't turn out as well as I hoped it would but at least I updated! If you enjoyed it, please leave a review. It inspires me to write and if you have any suggestions or ideas just let me know! Well I gotta go now but thanks for reading! Ja ne!  
  
Jennifer (Hotaru170) 


	5. Only Time: Chapter 4

**Only Time**

By: Hotaru170

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything other than my anime and sword collection.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT**

I want to thanks all of my wonderful (nice) reviewers! You guys are the greatest and I love you all! Now, on to the other reason for this AN, I recently got a signed review from The Scarlet Stalker.

It said and I quote, "Well, maybe it's just me, but the characters don't have a huge amount of dephts to them. AVALANCHE would never leave behind any one, even Yuffie, behind. I suggest putting a bit more thought into your next chapter. Instead of slurring it together, try to get it to flow together. Try to read some fanfiction to get some ideas.

Side note: Aeris did NOT sacrifice herself. She had no idea she was going to die. In the game, she tells Cloud she will come back. The white materia didn't need her to die, just prey."

Now, I know that everyone is entitled to their opinion but that review was uncalled for. It was very discouraging. Especially when it came from a person who hasn't even written a fic to begin with. **When I asked for ideas or suggestions, I wasn't asking for your very close-minded criticism or insults.** Every author puts forth their hard work and free time to write stories for the enjoyment of themselves as well as others. I have never left a flame for anyone because I know how hard I work on my fics. I know the hard work and dedication that goes into making a fic. I try to live by the rule, "Do unto others as you would have others do unto you." I do my best to encourage other authors to continue their writings.

Therefore, Scarlet Stalker, maybe you should think about what you say/write to others before you actually say/write it. Otherwise, you will live a very lonely and miserable life.

Now onto the side note that you left at the bottom of your review, all of the members of Avalanche knew the risks of going against Shinra and Sephiroth. In my opinion, I believe that Aeris knew that she would die. Not because of the white materia but because she left to pray for Holy on her own. She knew the risk of leaving by herself and she was prepared to pay the price even if it meant her life. She may have told that Cloud that she would come back but I think deep down she knew she wouldn't. It is my story and I will write it how I see fit. Do not presume to tell me that I need to read fanfiction to get ideas. Ideas are only good if they are your own or if they are given in a kind and friendly manner. I write in a way that is my own. I put quite a bit of thought into my stories and until you write a fic of your own then keep your "ideas" or "suggestions" to yourself. I do not need your approval to write. I do not think any author would appreciate a nasty review from someone like you. I read your profile.

It says and I quote again, "I love FF7 and FF9. Both very good games, despite the enormous plot holes.

Want to learn how to write? Want to read a great story?:

Sunshine in Winter

Sink to the Bottom with you

Melancholic Revelations( Good story, extremly sad)

Want to learn how not to write? Want to read a horrible story?:

The Yuffie Diaries (EVIL)

Want to just read a good story? Nothing speacial?:

Grey Sky Morning

Anything by Chocobo Andy, or Thunder Kisaragi (One shots)

Tales from the less than well equiped

Ps: I think there is someone else reviewing by the name 'Scarlet Stalker' I will stop doing it by means of someone unknown. If you ever get a review by me, note that if it's not diginified, and it's grammar is not correct, it's not me. I do not flame, but I give suggestions on how to make stories better, and let people know they're faults in a diginified way."

Can anyone say, "asshole" or "bullshit"?! Because thats exactly what your attitude portrays. I don't appreciate your comments so do all of my readers a favor and get lost! I don't wish to bore them with your idiocy anymore! Is it me or is it very convenient that you do not list any fanfics of your own or an email address?

By the way, nobody needs you to point out their faults! We are all well aware that we are in no way perfect. We don't need YOU to tell us that in your so called "diginified way" (Oh and it is spelled "dignified")!

**As for the rest of you guys, I'm really sorry to bore you with that long Author's Note but I had to get that out. Now on to the story and please enjoy! **

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 3:** As the Highwind landed a few miles outside of Wutai, Vincent led Hikaru down the loading ramp. He looked towards Wutai and said. "I'll find you, Yuffie. I promise." With those final words, Vincent turned the chocobo around and headed east over the ocean.

"Character speaking"

'Character thoughts'

**Chapter 4: Yuffie's Dilemma**

Yuffie had calmed down after Aeris' comforting words. Once she regained her composure, she asked Aeris. "Hey Aeris, did the planet tell you why I was still alive down here?"

Aeris smiled sadly and replied. "I am not sure why you are here Yuffie but I'm sure the planet has its reasons for keeping you here. I do not know when you will be allowed to go back to the surface of the planet. However, if you wish, I will keep you company. I could always help you train or we could just talk to help the time pass."

'I hate lying to her but perhaps its for the best.' She surmised.

'It is my child. Just keep her sane and give her some much needed company. She will need your help for her heart to heal. Her friends did leave her behind. However, it was unintentional. She will need to know that she must forgive them in order for her to keep her sanity in this place.' The planet explained to the Cetra.

'I understand. I will help her anyway that I can.' Aeris swore to herself and the planet. 'Although, I do have a question.' 'How long is one cycle?' She asked.

'One cycle would be considered the equivalent of three months. Its the same as one season in the terms of the surface dwellers.' The planet answered before retreating from Aeris' mind.

Yuffie smiled sadly and said. "I'm glad that you will stay with me Aeris. I don't know what I would have done if I had to be here by myself." 'I miss you Vincent. Maybe we will meet again someday, if you are still alive.' She thought bitterly.

Aeris saw the bitterness building in Yuffie's eyes and said. "Don't worry Yuffie. You won't be stuck down here forever."

"Its not that, Aeris. Well, its just that..." Yuffie trailed off. 'Perhaps, I should tell her about the confessions between Vincent and I. Its not like I have anything better to do than train or talk so I might as well start there.'

She looked down at her feet nervously and said. "I don't really know how to say it but I can only try. Okay here it goes."

"After Vincent and I were left on that ledge all by ourselves, I had something that I wanted to tell him before I died. I originally wanted to wait until we were out of the crater and all the danger of Sephiroth and Shinra had passed but that didn't quite work out like I was hoping it would as you can see." She pointed to her surroundings as she explained.

"I couldn't let myself die before I told him. I told him that it wasn't his fault about Lucrecia and that she chose her own path. It led to the destruction of herself and her unborn son. I didn't think he would listen to me at first. I thought he was going to tell me to shut up and to mind my own business but he didn't. He finally listened to logic and realized that it really wasn't his fault at all. I was so scared to tell him the next thing but I thought that I was going to die so I finally blurted it out. I was so upset and said that now I had to watch the man I loved die with me." She stopped for a moment to swallow the lump that had gathered in the back of her throat.

Aeris gasped in shock. She had suspected that Yuffie might have had a crush on Vincent before she left to the Ancient City. 'I never suspected that she was in love with him.' She thought completely baffled.

Yuffie continued on. "I didn't realize that I he had heard me at first. When I did realize it, I had never been so afraid in my life. Here I was about to die and I laid out my heart to the man I loved. I thought he was going to say something like he couldn't love a brat like me. Then he said the words that I longed to hear from him. He said he loved me and that he was sorry he didn't tell me sooner. He said he was afraid that I wouldn't have felt the same. I don't know what to do Aeris."

Tears were streaming down her face again. She looked up and begged. "Please tell me what to do Aeris?" "I wouldn't be able to handle it if I remain alive while he might be dead." She cried.

Aeris was crying again and grabbed the young shinobi in another hug. She said soothingly. "Shhhhh, its ok Yuffie. Please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you so sad." She leaned back from the hug. "Yuffie, please, look at me." She gently implored.

Yuffie looked up hesitantly into the green eyes of the flower girl.

Aeris smiled down a Yuffie and said. "Vincent is not dead. You would know it in your heart if he were. If you look deep down into the depths of your heart, then you will know. Trust me, I would have known if he was dead as well. I knew you were alive. I could feel your presence in the lifestream. It would have been the same with Vincent. I would have felt him merge with the lifestream if he was dead. Have faith in your heart and your love. It will never lead you astray."

Yuffie smiled through her tears and said. "Thank you, Aeris. I don't know what I would do without you." She smirked playfully and added. "Leave it to you to quote something directly from a sappy romance novel."

Aeris laughed and asked jokingly. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Yuffie giggled and answered. "That it did."

Yuffie and Aeris spent two weeks just laughing and joking around. When they started running out of things to talk about, Aeris would help Yuffie train.

They spent the first month in good spirits and comforting companionship. Yuffie was adapting well to the strain of living in the lifestream. Most humans or creatures would not have been able to handle the changes that being in the lifestream for a long period of time would inflict. Yuffie was not aware of the changes that were taking place both bodily and mentally.

Aeris continued to watch Yuffie's progress in her training. It was nothing short of astounding in both, magical attacks and physical attacks.

It was only a matter of time before Yuffie would realize the inhuman progress of her training. Then the planet would have no choice but to explain to Yuffie the reason for her presence in the lifestream. She would need to know about the changes that have and will take place in her. She would no longer be entirely human but something much more complex and powerful. She would be reborn a guardian of humanity and life in general. She would be the only one of her kind. There was another before her many many years ago. It was one of the young shinobi's very own distant ancestors.

To be continued...

I'm really sorry this was kinda short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. Ja ne!

--Jennifer (Hotaru170)


	6. Only Time: Chapter 5

**Only Time**

By: Hotaru170

**Disclaimer:** I don' t own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters. Oh, and please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes cause I am not an English teacher! Thank goodness cause I loathed English class! I only loved the Literature part...LOL!

**Review Response:**

**Iflytev.Bluedestiny--** Thanks you so much for your encouragement and your frequent reviews!

**Yuffie Kisaragi2--** I can't possibly thank you enough for your support! I am such a huge fan of yours! You are a much better author than I am! I saw the review that The Scarlet Stalker left you and I got mad all over again! Some nerve he/she has! Arrrr, Scarlet Stalker, I hope you write a fic of your own soon! That way I can flame you so bad that you will feel the heat through your damn computer!!!!!!!

**Emri--** (Bows) Arigatou, Emri-san! Watashi wa arigatai desu. (Translation for everyone else: Thank you, Emri. I am grateful.)

**Kikyos Killer--** I love your penname! Anyways, thanks for reviewing and here is another chapter! Please, enjoy!

**Dark Goddess--** Thanks and I'll try to update as often as I can!

**Neko-Yuff16--** I hope this will satisfy everyone's Vincent needs...lol. He sure is a hottie!

**Cattibrie393--** Thank you. Please enjoy this next chapter!

**Ezri-Candy--** (Jumps up and down) OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY READ MY FIC! IT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ANY OF YOUR FICS! I HOPE I CAN WRITE AS WELL AS YOU ONE DAY! Thank you so much!

**Vin-the-Mazoku--** (Blushes) I don't know if my story is as great as you say but I am flattered that you like it so much! Thanks and enjoy the rest!

**DarkFlame666--** I couldn't possibly kill them! LOL! They are my favorite charcaters! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kimou--** (Laughs nervously) Um, I wouldn't leave this fic unfinished! (Falls down on knees and begs) Please don't hunt me down, I swear I'll finish! (Stands back up and brushes off her clothes) -Ahem- Thanks for reviewing!

**chaotic pink chocobo--** Hmm, interesting name! It is very original. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. I just couldn't leave without making a sequel to 'Forsaken'.

**On a side note: I found a pic of Yuffie from Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children!!! I literally jumped for joy! I got a pic of Vinnie too! If you would like to see them just leave me a review telling me so and I'll send them to ya! Now on to the story!**

**Recap of Chapter 4:** Aeris continued to watch Yuffie's progress in her training. It was nothing short of astounding in both, magical attacks and physical attacks.

It was only a matter of time before Yuffie would realize the inhuman progress of her training. Then the planet would have no choice but to explain to Yuffie the reason for her presence in the lifestream. She would need to know about the changes that have and will take place in her. She would no longer be entirely human but something much more complex and powerful. She would be reborn a guardian of humanity and life in general. She would be the only one of her kind. There was another before her many many years ago. It was one of the young shinobi's very own distant ancestors.

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness**

It had been a month since Vincent had left Avalanche. He moved from place to place looking for any clue that might lead him to Yuffie.

Vincent reached the outskirts of Kalm a few hours after sunset. He stopped and got off of Hikaru. He was a little hesitant about entering Kalm. (**AN**: Hikaru is Yuffie's chocobo that Vinnie took before he left. Just letting you guys know incase you forgot.)

'Cloud and Tifa will more than likely be here. Am I really ready to face them yet?' He sighed. 'I know they would have never let any of this happen on purpose. I guess now would be the time to make ammends. Things cannot remain as they are.'

Vincent walked into Kalm with a destination and a purpose. (**AN**: Yes another one! I gotta let them start getting along sometime. After all, people make mistakes.)

**Kalm...**

Tifa just got rid of the last customer at her new bar in Kalm. She sighed and sat down on a barstool to rest her feet. She lowered her head and rested it on her arms.

Cloud walked over to her after he finished cleaning up the last table. He sat next to her and asked. "Are you alright, Teef?"

Tifa sniffed and replied. "No, I'm not alright. I'm not sure if it will ever be alright."

Cloud sighed and hung his head. He knew what she was talking about. He clenched his fist and slammed it down on the bar. "Dammit, everything was supposed to be alright after we beat Sephiroth! We are supposed to be the good guys here!" He yelled.

Tifa lifted her head. She looked at Cloud. 'He is holding in so much guilt and blame, just like the rest of us.' She shook her head and said. "We are the good guys Cloud. But even the good guys don't always live happily ever after."

Cloud shook his head and whispered. "I know, Teef. I know."

Tifa and Cloud looked up when the door of the bar opened up. Cloud stood up and said. "I'm sorry but we are closed. We open up tomorrow at 10 a.m."

The stranger cocked his head and asked in a familiar voice. "Shall I come back then or could you spare a few minutes for a comrade."

Tifa gasped and Cloud's mouth fell open in shock.

Tifa asked. "Vincent?!" They were certainly not expecting Vincent Valentine to come waltzing through the door.

Vincent walked forward into the light and said. "Yes Tifa. It is me." He closed the door and asked. "I was wondering if perhaps I could have a word with both of you?"

Cloud shook his surprise off and said. "Sure, Vincent." He walked behind the bar. He motioned for Vincent to sit down.

Vincent sat down on Cloud's now vacant stool.

Cloud asked. "Would you like something to drink? Its on the house?"

Vincent nodded and said. "Yes, a glass of wine would be most appreciated."

Cloud poured a glass of wine and handed it to Vincent, who nodded his thanks.

Tifa fidgeted with the tip of her hair. She asked nervously. "So what would you like to talk with us about?"

Vincent sighed and said quietly. "I wanted to apologize for my actions when we parted ways. I didn't give any of you a chance to explain. I jumped to conclusions without thinking."

An uncomfortable silence fell across the room and its occupants. Vincent shifted slightly in his chair. Even though he was familiar with long silences, he was rather nervous with this particular silence. Which is saying alot because he was not accustomed to feeling nervous except when he was around Yuffie during their travels. She was always full of life and she always tried to cheer him up or get him to smile. Most of the time, he was not sure how to act around the young shinobi and it got worse once he realized that her smile had somehow broken through his stoic nature. (AN: Haha, Vincent got nervous in silence...lmao. I thought it would be kinda cool to make him a little un-Vincenty sometimes. If you don't like, don't read...no offense!)

Finally, Tifa sniffed quietly and said. "Its ok, Vincent. I understand that you were upset. It really should be us apologizing. We never meant to leave you guys behind." Tears filled her eyes and she asked sincerely. "Could you please forgive us Vincent?"

Vincent sighed inwardly, glad that the silence was over and said. "There is nothing to forgive, Tifa. Everyone makes mistakes. Too err is to be human. I am just sorry that I let anger cloud my judgement."

Cloud sighed and said. "We really are sorry Vincent. I should have done my job as leader and this never would have happened."

Vincent shook his head and said. "You did everything that you could as leader, Cloud. Nobody could have asked anymore from you or from any of us."

Tifa wiped her tears and said. "I'm really glad that we cleared this up." "Would you like to stay for the night, Vincent? We have a spare bedroom."

Vincent finished his glass of wine and said. "No thank you Tifa. I have some things to take care of. I just wanted to stop in and speak with you two. I am glad that we understand each other now." He stood up and asked. "Would you send my regards to the others and let them know the situation?"

Cloud nodded and held out a hand to Vincent. "Its good to have you back Vincent."

Vincent shook Cloud's outstretched hand and replied. "Its good to be back, Cloud." He walked to the door and opened it. Before leaving, he turned around and quietly said. "Until we meet again." With those last words, he walked out of the Seventh Heaven Bar and into the night. (**AN**: I'm sorry if that name belongs to someone. I couldn't think of another name...lol.)

**Meanwhile in the Lifestream...**

Yuffie was doing a very complex kata with her eyes closed. Her face was peaceful but inside she was struggling. 'I don't know what to do. When I get out of here, will I really be able to forgive Cloud and the others? Will I ever be able to see Vincent again?' All these questions were racing through her head as she tried to concentrate on her kata.

Aeris watched Yuffie sadly. 'She is struggling. I have to get her to understand that Cloud and the others would have never left her or Vincent behind on purpose. I know its hard for her but if she doesn't understand then I'm afraid she will not survive much longer in here.'

The planet spoke softly to Aeris. 'Don't worry my child. If you talk to her about it, she will understand. She will need you to help her see. I have faith in both of you.'

Aeris smiled and called out. "Yuffie, can we talk for a moment. I hate to disturb you but we realy need to talk."

Yuffie opened her eyes and nodded. She crossed her legs and asked. "What do we need to talk about?"

Aeris sighed and replied. "This is going to be a difficult task Yuffie but you must understand. I know how hurt you are that Cloud and the others left you and Vincent behind." "But." She said when Yuffie opened her mouth to interupt. "You need to realize that they would never have done such a thing on purpose. I know its hard for you to see but deep down I think you know its true. Past all the hurt and anger, you can feel it."

Yuffie opened her mouth to say a sarcastic remark but stopped. Her eyes started getting watery but she kept the tears from falling. She closed her eyes and searched deep down. 'Am I letting my anger and hurt cloud my judgement? Is what Aeris said true?'

The more she thought about it, the worse she started to feel. She slowly realized the truth in Aeris' words and that deep down she knew the truth all along.

'Am I really that lousy of a friend that I thought they left me and Vinnie on purpose?' She sighed sadly and let the tears fall. No longer holding them back.

She looked up at Aeris and said. "I really am a crummy friend, aren't I? Here I was, literally cursing their existence, only to realize that my hurt and anger was stopping me from seeing the truth."

Aeris smiled happily and said. "You aren't a bad friend Yuffie. You were just hurt and emotions can be a very powerful thing." She shook her head and asked. "So now that we got that cleared up, how about you and I take a little trip?"

Yuffie looked up confused and said. "Um, incase you forgot Aeris, we are kinda stuck in the lifestream."

Aeris laughed and said. "Of course I didn't forget. Surely you don't think that just floating around in green liquid is all there is to do down here. I think we might be able to find something that might interest you." She motioned for Yuffie to follow her as she floated further down into the lifestream.

Yuffie looked around and shrugged before diving after the flower girl. 'I wonder what she is talking about? Guess I'll just have to wait and see.'

**To be continued...**

YAY! I actually got another chapter done already! Plus I already updated **A War To Remember** too. I'm on a roll here or maybe I'm just excited about college football. YAYNESS, Alabama Crimson Tide won again this week!! I'm a huge Alabama fan so I gave you peeps fair warning! I'll end this mindless babble but please leave a review if you enjoyed this chappie! Ja ne!

**--**Jennifer


End file.
